Size reduction of complementary metal-oxide-semiconductor (CMOS) devices, such as transistors, has enabled the continued improvement in speed, performance, density, and cost per unit function of integrated circuits over the past few decades. As sizes are reduced, there has been a trend to integrate more functions on a single chip, some of which require higher voltage levels.
In these situations, it is common for a single die to include transistors having different gate structures. For example, low-voltage devices are typically formed using a relatively thin gate oxide layer, while high-voltage devices are typically formed using a relatively thick gate oxide layer. These embodiments may have an edge where the thicker oxide layer terminates.